


The Curfew

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Batgirl frowned as soon as she viewed Mortimer Gloom wandering the streets of Gotham City.





	The Curfew

I don't own TBATB characters.

 

Batgirl frowned as soon as she viewed Mortimer Gloom wandering the streets of Gotham City. *I found a villain to defeat* she thought. She ran to him and paused. Her body tensed. She still frowned. ''What are you up to, Mortimer Gloom?'' she wished to know. 

Mortimer's eyes widened. He sobbed as tears ran down his face. ''I found one enemy to defeat.'' Mortimer sobbed again before Batgirl winced.

*At least my father isn't scowling at me for missing my curfew* Batgirl thought. Her eyes widened. *CURFEW!*

Batgirl returned home and switched outfits. She was sheepish after her father scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
